memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Klingonische Sprache
Die Passage über das Ej im-ta fand ich essenziell... hab mir mal auf einer Con einen tierischen Kater und eine Beule geholt. Zum Schluss hatte ich es aber raus... Wäre es legitim, das Ej im-ta hier abzudrucken? oder fällt das unter den Urheberrechtsschutz? Das Ej im Ta wird meines Wissens nach 3mal gesungen. einmal in nG von Worf und seinem Bruder einmal auf Ds9 von Kor und seinem Freund vor ihrer Jagd auf den Albino einmal in Voyager vom Doktor und Seven, als sie für Belana einen klingonischen Abend machen wollen... Man könnte das als Beleg bezeichnen. Leider bin ich kein Episodenspezialist, und kann daher keinen Beleg in die Hintergründe setzen. Gruß und QuaplaH--Slashatdot 12:13, 3. Feb 2006 (UTC) Canon inwieweit sind denn diese refenzwerke ala Deutsch-Klingonisch überhaubt canonisch? --Shisma 15:01, 26. Jul 2006 (UTC) :Keine Ahnung, aber sollte man den Artikel nicht lieber komplett als Meta-Trek-Artikel anlegen? 15:16, 27. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::ich denke nicht, den teilweise gibts ja auch canon relevanz. aber das meiste klingt wie aus diesem langenscheit abgeschrieben, ist somit nicht canon--Shisma 15:21, 27. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::: ist das hier nicht als ausnahme zu sehen, da klingonisch ist eine nach ISO-639-2 anerkante, echte sprache -- suit talk 18:28, 27. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::ist etwa alles was der iso norm entspricht canon? --Shisma 10:26, 28. Nov 2006 (UTC) ::::: das nicht, aber das hier ist ein sonderfall - die frage ist, wie paramount das sieht -- suit talk 20:47, 22. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::::was? nein, das ist doch memory alpha egal. wir richten uns doch nicht nach paramount oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:00, 22. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::::::: ich dachte immer die ma richtet sich nach der canon policy von paramount und akzeptiert zusaetzlich TAS solange es keine widersprueche gibt? -- suit talk 16:06, 23. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Diese Sprachbeispiele kann ich nicht den Quellen entnehmen... und vom POV her ist es ein Meta-Trek-Artikel, wenn Marc Okrand auftaucht... 12:01, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::wie wäre es wenn wir stat dessen ein paar sätze die in klingonisch gesprochen wurden dazuschreiben und dann, was das ganze laut script bedeuted--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:34, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ich wollte das sogar gerade machen, indem ich die Tabelle aus der MA/en übersetze (also den englischen Teil), war auch fast soweit, hab' dann aber versehentlich den Tab geschlossen... Und die Wiederherstellung hat diesmal versagt. ~_~ :Aber es ist ja eigentlich damit nicht so recht getan, denke ich... Okrands Bücher gehören bei uns nicht mal ansatzweise zum Canon, nicht mal als Referenzwerke. Warum sollten wir dann Informationen aus ihnen verwenden? Der Artikel wird so zwar schön lang, bringt aber nichts, da er letztlich wertlos ist. 12:43, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::nun ja, bevor er verschwindet lieber als Meta-Trek-Artikel kennzeichnen, wäre schade drum--Bravomike 13:09, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::da der artikel ja immernoch in diese immernoch so ist, wie er ist lösche ich einfach mal alle passagen die ich für nicht belegt halte. das führt erfahrungsgemäß zu änderungen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:33, 6. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Im Grunde gehört der Artikel immer noch gelöscht oder komplett ausgemistet. Hier fehlen fast alle Quellen. Bitte überarbeiten, sonst sollte der ggf. gelöscht werden.--Tobi72 15:57, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wie gehen wir hier genau vor?--Tobi72 20:04, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Wer würde sich denn mal die Mühe machen, rauszusuchen, was genau wir über die klingonische Sprache kanonisch! sagen können?--Bravomike 21:35, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Gute Frage.^^ Also löschen müssen wir den nicht oder? Maximal zu nem stub zusammenkürzen, denke ich. -- 21:39, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Was man natürlich machen kann ist entweder zwei Artikel einmal der "InUniverse" und einmal der mit der Sprache, aus der realen Welt. Diese ist ja zumindest an Star Trek angelehnt und von daher schon relevant. Als Alternative könnte man Teile der realen Sprache einfach in die HGI verschieben. Wobei ich eigentlich eher für die Variante mit zwei getrennten Artikeln bin.--Tobi72 22:20, 11. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Ja, das klingt auch nicht schlecht.--Bravomike 06:27, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Das was hier zuletzt zu den Zahlen geschrieben wurde ist doch auch nicht canonisch, oder? -- 19:12, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Anzunehmen, da auch jegliche Quelle fehlt. Sollte dann wohl eher raus.--Tobi72 19:40, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Was ist an dem ganzen Artikel überhaupt kanonisch?!--Bravomike 20:41, 15. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich denke schon, dass man den Artikel als kanonisch bezeichnen könnte, da in den Filmen bzw. Serien immer dieses Klingonisch gesprochen wird, oder? Das mit den Zahlen hab ich übrigens mal hier gelesen (Abschnitt 04. Die Klingonische Numerale). --Berni 18:37, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Schon, aber nach dieser Argumentation könnten wir nur alle gesprochenen klingonischen Passagen aufschreiben, mit der Übersetzung, die in den Episoden gegeben wurden (z.B. in Untertiteln). Enzelne Wörter zu übersetzten ist aber unmöglich, allein schon, weil wir überhaupt nichts über Grammatik wissen (die deswegen hier auch nichts zu suchen hat).--Bravomike 21:00, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::Wäre es dann vielleicht sinnvoll, den Artikel in Canon und Meta Trek aufzuteilen? Oder sollte man gleich 2 Artikel anlegen? --Berni 18:47, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja, mindestens die Unterteilung dieses Artikels wäre eigentlich unbedingt notwendig. Ob ein zweiter Artikel nur für die superkanonische Sprache dann noch rechtfertigbar ist, weiß ich nicht--Bravomike 06:49, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Bin eigentlich gegen einen zweiten Artikel, denn worauf beruht der denn genau?--Tobi72 07:03, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Klingon Wikia grad auf http://tlh.wikipedia.org/wiki/ghItlh'a' gesehen: "The Klingon Wiki has moved to klingon.wikia.com" - spricht hier jemand klingonisch und kann sagen ob's da auch ruht? hab Eintraege vom Januar 07 gefunden. ---Superflausch 01:32, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) :Die Hauptseite ist zur Hälfte auf Englisch - dort und auf der Wikia-Projektseite steht, dass sie erst seit Dezember 2006 auch hier auf den Servern läuft. Und nein... ich spreche kein Klingonisch. 06:14, 30. Apr. 2007 (UTC) Aussprache vom "k" Hi! Also eigentlich können Klingonen doch ein "k" aussprechen. In der Episode „Der Schachzug, Teil II“ hat der Klingone Koral seinen Namen ausgesprochen. -- 93.132.217.213 15:40, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :EDIT: Also ich bin dafür das man denn Abschnitt löscht. Warum sollten klingonen wegen ihrer Zähne kein "k" aussprechen können? Der "k"-Laut wird doch gebildet, indem man denn Atemluftstrom blockiert, und danach der hintere Zungenrücken am weichen (hinteren) Gaumen bzw. am Gaumensegel, dem Velum palatinum, einen vollständigen Verschluss bildet und man die Luft rauslässt (das ganze stimmlos). Dies hat mit Zähnen nichts zu tun. Der Artilel verdient auch keine Belege dazu, da es 100%ig klar ist, dass das totaler Unsinn ist. Oder was meint ihr mit einem "geraden" k? --93.132.195.85 17:45, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich weiß grad auch nicht, ob das wirklich canon ist. --HenK | discuss 23:35, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sein oder Nichtsein Bei etwa Minute 23 sagt Chang jenes berühmte Zitat auf klingonisch. Klingt etwa wie pakh pah, pakh peh. Könnte man ja bei der Liste der Alltagswörter mit aufnehmen, immerhin sind da ja auch einige Fragen enthalten. Müsste halt nur jemand herausfinden, wie mans schreibt. Hab aber weder die DVD (wegen Untertitel) noch stehts in den Transcripts auf klingonisch. MfG, Alex Corvis 19:35, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Selbes Thema wieder (siehe meine aktuellen Beiträge) *grins* Derzeit versuche ich durchzusetzen, dass die Antwort auf deine Frage verwendet werden darf, obwohl Sie gemäß Richtlinien kein Canon wäre. :Das was gesagt wird, ist taH pagh taHbe'. Und ich bin immer noch nicht der Meinung, dass man das jetzt auslassen sollte, nur weil es im Film nicht geschrieben wird. Es wird dort doch gesprochen, und das obige ist nun mal die Schreibweise. Das klingt doch logisch! -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 19:05, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Schreibweise Gibt es irgendwo kanonische Hinweise auf bestimmte Schreibweisen, ich glaube diese stammen komplett aus Referenzwerken. Würde sie im Zuge der Überarbeitung wenn gerne auf ein Minimum reduzieren. Die MA/en listet zwar eine Menge Begriffe auf, doch zweifle ich irgendwie daran, dass diese auch so zu sehen sind. --D47h0r Talk 19:52, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :: Haben wir nicht die Regel, dass wir uns bei der Schreibweise von Wörtern auch auf Drehbücher verlassen können? Keine Ahnung, ob die da drin stehen, aber wäre zumindest einen Versuch wert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:24, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Gut, werde jetzt nicht jedes Skript durchlesen, verloren ist der ursprüngliche Artikel ja nicht. Wenn jemand im Drehbuch o.ä. eine eindeutige (!) Schreibweise findet, kann man diese ja aufnehmen. In der MA/en werden teilweise verschiedene Schreibweisen aufgeführt, so etwas finde ich nicht unbedingt gelungen. Ebenfalls die Vermutungen, was die klingonischen Texte übersetzt aussagen. Hatte mir vorgestellt, nur eine kleine Liste als Beispiel für die Schreibweise zu übernehmen und den Rest mit Verweisen auf die Referenzwerke etc rauszuwerfen. Im bisherigen Zustand besteht der Großteil des Artikels aus Informationen der Referenzwerke. --D47h0r Talk 20:42, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :::Drehbücher gibt es hier. Und ja, die Drehbücher sind Canon (sofern sie der gefilmten Episode nicht widersprechen). Im Drehbuch zu findet man z.B. folgenden Dialog: KLAG: yI-Har-Qo! nep-we' ghaH! (Do not believe him! He lies!) - KARGAN (to Klag)|: Hol-chaj yI-jatlh. (Speak in their language.). --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:19, 10. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ich kann mit großer Sicherheit sagen, dass es in den Filmen und Serien nie Klingonische Schreibweisen zu sehen gab. Wenn Schriftzeichen sichtbar, dann Klingonische und ohne Bedeutung. Des Weiteren weiß ich, dass in den Untertiteln und auch den Drehbüchern meist falsche Schreibweisen gab, die meist so waren, dass sie als Lautschrift für die Schauspieler geeignet war, z.B. HACH jahj CHO-koov-moakh. Der oben genannte Dialog müsste gemäß Okrand'scher Schreibweise wie folgt aussehen: yIHarQo! nepwI' ghaH! Holchaj yIjatlh. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 15:00, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::::wir sollten uns bei der Schreibweise an den originalskripten und untertiteln orientieren. wie zum beispiel hier: Louk, a jeek CHIM-ta law.. Denn das Dictionary von Okrand ist nicht canon. siehe Memory Alpha:Canon Policy -- 15:17, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ::Hierzu habe ich im Forum bereits eine gleiche separate Diskussion eröffnet, da ich der Meinung bin, man sollte Okrands Schreibweise verwenden, falls verfügbar. Obiges Beispiel enthält übrigens gleich zu Anfang die Erklärung Please note: All Klingon dialogue is spelled phonetically. sodass hier schon nicht wirklich von einer "Schreibweise" zu reden ist. Leider gibt es hier kein passendes Beispiel, weil diese Aussprache nicht zu Okrands Wörterbuch passt. Dann benutzt man natürlich das was man hat. Aber z.B. die Dialoge aus den Kinofilmen SIND direkt von Okrand, deswegen finde ich, dass hier die richtige Schreibweise zu verwenden ist. Vor allem bei offensichtlichen Fehlern sollte es korrigiert werden. Wenn James Bond nach der Ägyptischen Hauptstadt "Kiaro" reist, nur weil es so im Drehbuch steht, muss man das so nicht übernehmen. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:26, 21. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Klingonisch vs. tlhIngan Hol Ich habe eine Meta-Trek-Seite angelegt, die sich ausschließlich um Marc Okrands tlhIngan Hol dreht, weil das Thema doch schon sehr ergiebig ist und eventuell zu viel ist für eine Hintergrundinformation. Eventuell wäre ein Link dorthin auf die Seite geeignet, dass überlasse ich aber dir als Bearbeiter :-) Außerdem müssten wir noch überlegen, wohin der Teil Entstehungsgeschichte besser hingehört, denn das überschneidet sich im Moment. Eventuell kürze ich das bei tlhIngan Hol etwas, damit es nicht doppelt erscheint. Der vorhandene Text auf Klingonisch ist ja gut wie er ist. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 10:27, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Inhalt Ich bin der Meinung, das "Klingonische Oper" und "Klingonische Musik" nicht zum Thema "Klingonische Sprache" gehört. Das gehört vielleicht zu Klingonische Kultur. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 13:00, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Sprache gibt es in schriftlicher, als auch in gesprochener Form. Habe es ansich nur aufgrund der Eindrücke anderer Spezies bzgl des Gesangs übernommen, da dort kleine Hinweise gegeben werden, wie die klingonische Sprache bzw der klingonische Gesang von anderen Spezies wahrgenommen wird. --D47h0r Talk 14:50, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Korrekturvorschlag Der vorhandene Absatz ist so nicht korrekt, sondern irreführend. Die Autoren haben eben NICHT Okrands Schreibweise verwendet. Ich schlage daher folgende Änderung vor: Aus pragmatischen Gründen hat Okrand eine Lautschrift entwickelt, die auf dem lateinischen Alphabet basiert. Wenn sich Autoren der klingonischen Sprache aus Okrands Wörterbuch bedient haben, haben sie jedoch eine abweichende eigene Schreibweise verwendet, damit die Schauspieler die Wörter besser aussprechen können. Daher gibt es in Drehbüchern, Untertiteln und Romanen viele abweichende Schreibweisen, z.B. Pahtk, Pahtak, Pathak, p'tahk, p'takh, patahk, pahtk, p'tak für das nach Okrand definierte petaQ. Dies findet sich neben Drehbüchern auch in Untertiteln oder Romanen wieder. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 17:15, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :Habe da bloß den neuen Absatz mit dem bereits bestehenden zusammengeführt, dort war in beiden Fällen die Rede von verschiedenen Schreibweisen aufgrund einer besseren Ausssprache. Oder habe ich noch etwas übersehen, dass doch unterschiedlich war? --D47h0r Talk 17:42, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Du schreibst Wenn sich Autoren der klingonischen Sprache bedient haben, wurde die Schreibweise häufig mit Hilfe dieser Lautschrift vereinfacht und es ist genau anders herum: Die Autoren haben in das Wörterbuch geschaut, dort etwas gefunden, und im Drehbuch es dann ANDERS reingeschrieben, damit man es aussprechen konnte. Sowas sieht man z.B. hier mit dem Vermerk Please note: All Klingon dialogue is spelled phonetically. Dort steht z.B. Sowee, was So'wI' wäre, oder sowas wie Lohd Zoss-lee chaw-KU sohk jaTAL? (Does your mother let you talk to men?) was dem folgenden entspricht: loD SoSlI' chaw'qu' SoH jatlh. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:26, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :So besser? --D47h0r Talk 18:38, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Genau so. majQa'! -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 18:48, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC)